Colección: Las Leyes de Murphy
by uncontrollable
Summary: 5. Rouge— "Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto"/Conjunto de Drabbles y OneShots.
1. Primera Ley de Murphy

_¡Yo! Como saben, tengo dos fics que necesitan capítulos, pero no me he podido aguantar escribir un fic sobre las "Leyes de Murphy" (si no saben cuales son, envíenme un PM, o un review, mejor un review). Bueno... No es un fic, son una serie de drabbles y OneShots, cada uno va a ser diferente, sobre personajes diferentes, etc. Espero que les guste... Ah ¡Y feliz Halloween superarchirecontramega atrasado! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada me pertenece, solo el fic y, si es que aparecen, mis personajes. _

* * *

**_Género: _**_Humor/¿Family?_

**_Rating:_**_ Podría ser T, o quizás K+._

**_Characters_****_:_**_ Sonic._

* * *

**_ Primera Ley de Murphy_**

_"Cuando tras años de haber guardado una cosa sin usarla, decides tirarla, no pasara mas de unas semanas cuando la necesites"_

* * *

Sonic se encontraba en su habitación, despatarrado en la cama con su control en mano, haciendo zapping en la pequeña televisión que estaba en una mesa a unos pocos metros de el.

Eran vacaciones, por lo tanto, no tenía escuela. Y estaba allí solo por el hecho de que no tenía nada que hacer y si salía, una eriza rosada con ojos jade le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, y simplemente hoy no tenia muchas ganas de correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. Además ¿Qué cosa podría hacer un adolescente de escasos quince años, que no sea holgazanear en su casa?

Podría estar comiendo, pero justamente ahora su hermano se encontraba en la cocina. Y cuando Manic estaba en la cocina, significaba que su madre tendría que ir comprar al supermercado.

No tenía su portátil, ya que su hermana se la había quitado. Y como le gustaba joderle, se la había ocultado y el era demasiado flojo como para ir a buscarla —eso si, le sobraban las ganas de recorrer el mundo con su velocidad supersónica—.

—**Sonic…**— Dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de _su_ habitación —**¿Necesitas estas cosas?**— Dijo ella mostrando entre sus brazos una caja llena de cosas que no llegaba a ver.

—**¡Mamá! Es mi habitación, tienes que tocar antes de entrar**— Dijo el ignorando su pregunta y levantándose de su cama, sin prestar atención a que le control se había caído al suelo.

Su madre bufo.

—**Soy tu madre, puedo entrar a tu habitación, es mi derecho**.

—**Ya lo se, pero también tengo derecho a la privacidad**.

—**Como digas, cariño**— Dijo ella rodando los ojos con paciencia —**En fin… Has guardado esta caja durante cinco años, estoy haciendo limpieza ¿Te interesa algo de aquí? **

Sonic miro dentro de la caja, todavía en los brazos de su madre, y observo algunos viejos libros sobre matemáticas y algunas hojas de estudio. Pura basura.

—**Nah, tíralas, no me interesan**— Dijo Sonic recogiendo el control y volviendo a su lugar en la cama.

—**¿Estas seguro?**— Pregunto su madre —**Son cosas de la escuela**.

—**Estoy seguro, ma. Además, son cosas viejas de la escuela**— Corrigió con una sonrisa.

—**Como quieras**.

_**·.· **_

Diablos _¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido? _

Buscaba con desesperación en el armario de la casa, tenia que encontrar algunas cosas sobre matemáticas, ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo muy complicado sobre algunas cosas de los años pasados. Su maestra algunas veces tenía muy malos días. Y lo peor de todo, era que recién empezaba la escuela.

Su hermana, Sonia, lo veía apoyada en pared con una divertida sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—**Fuiste bastante idiota al tirar esas cosas ¿Lo sabias no? **

—**Cállate**— Dijo sin darse vuelta a asesinar con la mirada a su molesta hermana mayor.

—**¿Qué sucede aquí?**— Dijo su madre subiendo las escaleras —**¿Sonic? **

Sonia se echo a reír agarrando su estomago.

—**¡Cállate de una jodida vez!**— Exclamo Sonic furioso.

—**¡Sonic!**— Le regaño su madre —**¡No se dice malas palabras en esta casa! ¡Y ya díganme que esta pasando!**— Dijo las manos en su cadera.

—**Le han pedido unas hojas de matemática a Sonic, y el muy idiota no las encuentra**— Dijo Sonia para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—**¡Sonia!**— Le regaño a ella —**Espera ¿Matemáticas? **

Sonic dejo de buscar y, junto a Sonic, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—**¿No serán aquellas cosas que estaban en una caja? **

Sonic asintió entusiasmado y acercándose a ella.

—**¿Dónde están? **

—**Tú me has dicho hace unas semanas que no te servían… **

Sonic asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**Pues… Las tire**.

_**·.· **_

Knuckles, un equidna rojo, guardián de la Master Esmerald, se encontraba dormitando en el altar de la misma.

El altar de aquella gran esmeralda estaba situado en una isla, en medio del cielo despejado, a kilómetros del suelo. El poder de aquella Master Esmerald era lo único que mantenía aquella gran isla en el aire, desafiando a toda ley de gravedad.

—**¡NOOO!**— Un grito de una voz muy conocida rompió el cómodo silencio en el que todo estaba sumido. Despertando al equidna quien ya estaba casi dormido.

—**¿Sonic? **

* * *

_No se el orden exacto de tales leyes, por eso las haré sin un orden y se aceptan sugerencias si es que conocen alguna, ya que yo las saco de una pagina. Y este fic sera largo, ya que sera un OneShot/Drabble por cada una—y no son pocas que digamos. _

_¿Quien quiere un Manic-peluche o un Sonia-peluche? Reviews reviews review n.n _

_Lizha se va, paz._


	2. Segunda Ley de Murphy

_Me ha salido rápido, espero que les guste. Es la primera cosa que escribo sobre el huevon de Eggman XD, espero que les guste n.n_

**_Disclaimer: _**_(tendré__ que ponerlo en cada capitulo, ya que son historias diferentes) Nada pertenecer a Lizha. Lizha esta triste por eso :'(_

* * *

_**Género: **General/Humor_

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_Characters: _**_Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman, Decoe/Bocoe_

* * *

**_Segunda Ley de Murphy_**

_"Si algo tiene posibilidades de salir mal, saldrá mal"_

* * *

—**¡Este plan no puede salir mal! ¡Muajajajajaja!**— Gritaba Eggman como maniático, mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su nuevo invento.

—**Eso es lo que siempre dice, doctor**— Dijo el robot color café claro, Decoe, a su derecha, asomándose para ver el trabajo de su jefe.

—**No, Decoe, lo que siempre dice es "esta vez destruiré a Sonic" con voz de maniático**— Dijo un robot plateado, Bocoe, asomándose al igual que Decoe.

Eggman trato de ignorarlos para seguir con su trabajo. Pero no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Y esos idiotas ni siquiera se daban cuenta de eso, seguían parloteando como inútiles.

—**Pero de todos modos no funcionara**— Comento Decoe —**Al igual que todos los planes del doctor, saldrá mal**.

_¿Acaso no sabían que el les estaba escuchando? _

—**Mis probabilidades son… 80/20**— Dijo Decoe sin darse cuenta del Doctor.

Eggman dejo su herramienta de lado, se recostó en su gran silla y se cruzo de brazos.

—**¡No seas idiota, Decoe! Son 90/10**— Exclamo Bocoe alzando los brazos.

_Malditos robots inútiles._

Y sin que ellos se lo vieran venir, Eggman les golpeo en la cabeza con una llave.

—**¡Robots estúpidos!**— Grito, ya cabreado —**¡Esta vez por fin lograre derrotar a ese enano azul y a toda su panda de babosos! **

Y mientras Eggman gritaba como un lunático, Bocoe se colocaba detrás de él asegurándose de que no le vea, y empezó a hacer señas con la mano, como si estuviera hablando.

Y sin darse la vuelta, Eggman le golpeo en la cara con la misma llave, haciendo que este se caiga al suelo.

—**Inútiles**— Susurro para si mismo Eggman, volviendo a su trabajo.

—**¿Bocoe?**— Se agacho a su lado Decoe, tratando de despertarle.

_**·.· **_

Obviamente, el pensamiento de que todo saldría bien de Eggman se fue al infierno en cuanto Sonic y —panda de babosos, según el— sus amigos destruyeron su nueva arma —un enorme robot negro con púas de metal, pero solo era un fachada. Eggman quería intentar algo nuevo, pero nunca se cansaría de los huevos—, y luego, como cabe esperar, destruyeron a lo demás sin siquiera agitarse. Hasta esa mocosa rosa había logrado destruir dos de sus grandes robots —_¿El mundo de había vuelto loco o que?_—.

De un spin dash de Sonic —maldito erizo ¿No?—, su nuevo y mejorado Egg-mobile quedo destruido, y por ende, Eggman cayo al suelo, obteniendo un raspón en su gran y rosada nariz.

—**No me hagas nada Sonic ¡Juro que cambiare!**— Imploro de rodillas cuando Sonic llego enfrente suyo.

Y Sonic solo sonrió divertido ¡A ese idiota le estaba dando gracia, demonios! Obviamente merecía la muerte.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Y como le ha ido con Sonic, doctor?**— Pregunto Decoe con cepillo en mano.

Ambos fueron castigados por Eggman, por lo tanto —y para alivio de ellos—, Eggman les había prohibido ir con el a _"tratar de acabar con Sonic" _—¿Cuál es la palabra clave, eh?—, pero también les había prohibido ver la televisión, así que no estaban enterados de lo que había pasado.

Sus castigos eran limpiar el baño de Eggman —_trauma en tres, dos, uno…_— con un cepillo de dientes —_trauma nivel: 10.000.000_—.

Y Eggman no les contesto, solo les ignoro olímpicamente y se fue a quien sabe donde. Según ellos, a su habitación a hacer berrinches como un niño grande.

Pero, obviamente, su estado les decía más de mil palabras.

* * *

_Creo que cambiare el genero del fic por "humor", ya que seguramente todos serán de humor. Pero no quiero hacerlo, asi que tratare de hacer alguno de angustia o queseyo. _

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieres, por primera vez en el mercado, un Eggman-peluche? Espero que tal vez (?) _

**_Lizha les desea suerte!_**


	3. Tercera Ley de Murphy

_Dos actualizaciones en un día, debo de ser Dios (?) En fin, este drabble tiene__ una insinuación (?) hacia una pareja, no es necesario decirles cual es, ya lo sabrán ustedes n.n_

_Este drabble tiene, involuntariamente, dos leyes de Murphy, asi que, si sacamos las que significan lo mismo de la lista, quedan menos drabbles-OneShots para escribir. Pero de todos modos quedan bastantes. Espero que les guste este drabble!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing here, go away (?)_

* * *

**_Genero: _**_Humor/¿Romance? _

**_Rating:_**_ T_

_**Characters:** Amy  
_

* * *

_**Tercera Ley de Murphy**_**  
**

_"Si durante todo el día has esperado para recibir una llamada, esta sonara cuando estés en la ducha"_

* * *

_¡Sonic iba a llamarle!_

¡Después de mucho rogarle una cita, el acepto! ¡Por fin!

Ella, Amy Rose ¡Iba a tener una cita con Sonic! Era el ser mas feliz del mundo —mas que cuando Rouge iba de compras o encontraba alguna gema—, estaba segura de eso.

Lo había hecho la tarde pasada, mientras, como era su rutina, perseguía a Sonic por un parque, pero ese no era el tema. El tema era que ¡Sonic había aceptado!

El había prometido llamarla, y ahora solo tenía que esperar ese llamado.

_Y era lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida_.

Se encontraba en su pequeño departamento, y si esperaba un segundo más, se subiría a las paredes.

Trato de leer un libro, limpiar su hogar, ordenar alfabéticamente su refrigerador, dibujar a Sonic… Y nada, simplemente ya se canso de esperar.

Y tampoco podría salir de su casa ¿Cómo podría llamarle Sonic entonces? Lastima que había perdido su celular.

Se acostó en el suelo, en medio de su pequeño living, y miro al techo color crema. _Esto terminaría con ella_.

—**¿Por qué tardas tanto, Sonic?**— Pregunto a una de las fotos en donde el salía, como si le fuera dar una respuesta.

Y sabia que el la llamaría, Sonic nunca rompe una promesa.

Justo en ese momento, se acordó que en ese horario, por la televisión, daba un programa de ejercicios.

Bueno, al menos encontraría algo que hacer, además de adelgazar para estar guapa para _su_ Sonic.

_**·.· **_

Una hora después de ejercicios y ver a una canguro en la televisión, Sonic todavía no la llamaba ¿Por qué el mundo —o Sonic— era tan cruel con ella? No había hecho nada mal ¿O si?

La respuesta vino a ella como un balde de agua fría.

¡Oh por Chaos! Ya sabia porque el mundo —Sonic— estaba en su contra _¡Era porque hace un mes, ella no quiso darle la última porción de pizza a Knuckles! _

Había hecho una reunión en su hogar e, obviamente, invito a Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles y Rouge —Shadow no había querido venir porque, según ella, tenia que ser un antisocial a tiempo completo—.

Sonic había pedido pizza, y cuando solamente quedaba una porción, Knuckles y ella se pelearon por aquel bendito pedazo de pizza. Obviamente, ella gano.

¡Y por eso Sonic no le llamaba!

_(Niños, recuerden que alguien cuerdo no piensa que le pasan cosas malas porque no le dio una pizza a alguien. Amy Rose no es una persona cuerda) _

La próxima ves que vea a Knuckles, se aseguraría de comprarle una porción de pizza. Pero solo una, ya que Rouge dijo que aquel idiota estaba comiendo mucho. Vaya suerte que tenia.

Amy dejo de pensar en la tortura que Chaos le había enviado, y agarro una toalla de su armario. Estaba toda sudada y tenia que darse un baño. No quería parecer una guarra enfrente de su amado.

_**·.· **_

_El teléfono_.

El teléfono estaba sonando, eso si, si sus oídos no le fallaban.

Y justo ahora venia a sonar, justo cuando se estaba lavando el jodido cabello.

Enjuago lo más rápido que pudo su cabello, cerro la ducha y agarro una toalla para cubrirse.

Salio del baño, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse, y atendió el teléfono…

—**¡Sonic!**

Justo cuando paro de sonar.

Al escuchar el sonido que significaba que había colgado, su sonrisa de maníaca se congelo en su rostro.

_Mataría a alguien, estaba segura de eso_.

—**¡Mierda!**— Grito, colgando el teléfono con tal fuerza que, seguramente, lo rompió.

* * *

_Esta es una de las leyes que siempre me pasa ¿Hice algo malo? (?) _

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren algún peluche? ¿Que si estoy cansada? Espero que si (?) _

**_Lizha, la que tiene sueño y la llaman justo cuando se esta bañando, se va a hacer quiensabequecosa_**_._


	4. Cuarta Ley de Murphy

_Este es el OneShot mas fluffy (tierno, creo que significa). Es que todo lo que tiene a Cream es tierno. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada, nadita._

* * *

**_Genero: _**_Humor_

**_Rating:_**_ K_

**_Characters:_**_ Cream/Cheese_

* * *

**_Cuarta Ley de Murphy_**_  
_

_"La probabilidad de que te manches es directamente proporcional a la necesidad de que tengas que estar limpio"_

* * *

Su madre la volteo suavemente hacia aquel gran espejo para que pueda ver ese vestido que le había puesto.

Para su cumpleaños. Numero seis.

Era un hermoso vestido, no tenía mangas y era de un suave color verde, en su, todavía no notable, cintura lucia un lazo color verde también, pero de un tono más oscuro.

En una de sus largas orejas tenia atado un lazo del mismo color verde.

—**¡Estas preciosa, Cream!**— Dijo su madre, Vainilla, arrodillándose al lado de ella para arreglarle el moño de su vestido.

Ella lo único que hizo fue meterse el pulgar en la boca.

—**Cream… Sabes que no me gusta que te metas el dedo en la boca**— Dijo con suavidad.

Cream se saco el pulgar de la boca.

Vainilla la cargo y camino con ella hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—**Vamos, tenemos que mostrarle lo linda que estas a Vector, al tío Espio y a Charmy**— Dijo sonriendo.

Cream también sonrió.

_**·.· **_

Al bajar las escaleras, ambas vieron a un gran cocodrilo viendo la televisión sentado en el sofá color crema, a un camaleón apoyado en la pared, y a una abejita jugando con algunos juguetes en la alfombra, seria de la misma edad de Cream, tal vez menor.

Al escucharlas bajar, los tres les dirigieron la mirada.

—**¡Papi!**— Grito Cream con voz aguda al ver al cocodrilo, Vector.

Vainilla la dejo suavemente en el suelo, y ella corrió hasta los brazos de de Vector, quien cuando la recibió le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

Vector, a pesar de que Cream no era su hija, la trataba como tal, al igual que ella le trataba como un papá. Ya que Vector se había casado con Vainilla un año después de su nacimiento.

—**Estas muy linda, Creamy ¿Cierto Charmy?**— Le pregunto a la abejita, a pesar de saber de su escasa edad.

Charmy —al igual que Cream— se sonrojo a más no poder y asintió con alegría.

Vainilla se acerco a ambos y le dio un pequeño beso a Vector en su gran hocico.

—**Ve a saludar al tío Espio**— Le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se safo de sus grandes brazos y fue corriendo hasta el camaleón, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo como pocas veces se permitía.

—**¡Tío! **

—**Ven, Vector, ayúdame a arreglar la mesa, los amigos de Cream vendrán en un rato**— Dijo Vainilla caminando hasta la cocina.

Vector asintió y le siguió, cuanto entraron, apareció Cream y flotando a su lado estaba una pequeña criatura color celeste, un chao.

—**Mira lo que me ha regalado el tío Espio ¿Puedo quedármelo?**— Pregunto Cream juntando sus manos debajo de su barbilla y con ojos tiernos.

El pequeño chao la imito.

—**Claro Cream**— Asintió su madre.

Espio se apoyo en el umbral de la entrada y sonrió de lado al ver que a su pequeña sobrina —por ser el compañero de trabajo de Vector— le gustaba su regalo.

—**¿Cómo le llamaras?**— Pregunto Vector con la pequeña criatura volando alrededor de su cabeza con curiosidad.

Cream lo pensó un segundo. Solo un segundo.

—**¡Cheese!**—Grito con alegría.

—**¿Queso? ¿Por qué queso? **

—**¡Me gusta el queso! **

_**·.· **_

—**¡Sonic!**— Se alegro Vainilla al ver a un erizo azul de ojos verdes de unos once años parada sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta, entre sus manos traía un pequeño regalo envuelto en un lazo rosa.

—**Hola señora Vainilla**— Dijo con educación y su adorable voz infantil.

—**Pasa, Cream esta en el jardín jugando con Charmy y su nueva mascota**— Dijo sonriendo, y al ver que nadie le seguía al erizo, se confundió —**¿Y Tails? ¿No ha venido contigo? **

—**El vendrá con Ames, quiere regalarle algo especia al Cream**— Dijo Sonic dejando el regalo en la mesa, luego, mientras se sonrojaba levemente y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, pregunto —**Me preguntaba si usted ha hecho… **

—**¿Chili dogs?**— Pregunto Vainilla terminando la oración por el.

A Sonic le brillaron los ojos.

—**La bandeja esta en la cocina, llévalos al jardín y come los que quieras**.

Sonic asintió, y con su velocidad súper sónica, fue a la cocina y luego al jardín.

_**·.· **_

Luego de un rato, vinieron Amy, una eriza rosa con ojos jade y edad de Sonic, quien traía en un pequeño carrito una gran caja adornada con lazos de colores, al lado de ella, venia Tails, un zorrito de pelaje color oro y tiernos ojos celestes como el cielo, de la edad de Cream, tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aire mas tierno, si es que eso es posible.

—**¡Hola señora Vainilla!**— Saludo Amy con energía —**¿Ya esta aquí mi Sonikku?**

Amy estaba obsesionada con Sonic. En serio.

—**Esta en el jardín**— Dijo Vainilla sonriendo y corriéndose hacia un lado, para evitar que ella le atropellase.

Dejando solo a Tails y al gran regalo.

—**Te ayudo con eso**— Dijo Vainilla agarrando el carrito e invitándole a pasar —**Cream esta en el jardín, ve ha jugar con ella**.

Tails asintió, sonrojándose aun más, y caminando hacia el jardín.

_**·.· **_

Luego de ellos, vinieron Rouge y Knuckles, una murciélago y un equidna, este ultimo tenia un moño morado en el cuello, seguramente por eso tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

A pesar de ser un poco mayores que Sonic y Amy, eran amigos de Cream.

Vainilla tenía que admitir que tenía amigos algo raros, ya que pocos eran de su edad. Pero, ella los quería, y eso era lo que quería Vainilla.

Rouge traía una bolsa llena de ropa, quien, a pesar de su edad, ya sabia mucho de ropa. Y Knuckles traía una pequeña caja color plata.

Vainilla les hizo pasar, ambos dejaron sus regalos, y fueron en el jardín, donde todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Cream.

_**·.· **_

Cream, con ayuda de Amy, se había escabullido de su fiesta para ir a la cocina.

Donde se encontraba su pastel de cumpleaños. De chocolate.

_Su favorito_.

Acerco un taburete bajo hasta la mesa del medio, y se subió a el, quedando de rodillas ya que a ella le daba miedo las alturas.

Sus ojos brillaron y lo único que pudo ver ella fue un gran y cuadrado pastel adornado con crema rosa y flores de azúcar, tenía —si no se equivocaba—unas seis velitas color rojo y blanco.

Estiro su bracito, sus dedos apenas rozaron el plato, y ella bufo mentalmente.

Con extremo cuidado, se paro en el taburete y sus deditos agarraron el borde el plato.

Cream no sabía que aquel taburete tenía una pata coja. Hasta que, al tratar de acercar el pastel hacia ella, y sin saber muy bien como, el pastel termino en su hermoso vestido.

_Ups… Estaba en graves problemas ¡Era su vestido nuevo!_

Se dio la vuelta abochornada al escuchar una ahogada exclamación.

Y allí estaban todos sus invitados.

—**¡Cream! **

Lo único que hizo fue meterse el pulgar en la boca.

* * *

_Juro que he vomitado un arco iris al escribir esto. _

_Espero que les guste, fue la primera cosa que escribir de Cream, es tan tierna! _

_¿Quieren un Cream-peluche o un Cheese-peluche? Espero que si! _

_**Atte**. _

**_Lizha_**


	5. Quinta Ley de Murphy

_Este drabble muestra la sana (mentira) relación que tengo con una amiga (real life), de todos modos, la quiero, subnormal. _

**Disclaimer: **_*Copiar texto del drabble anterior*_

* * *

_**Género: **Humor_

_**Rating: **T**  
**_

_**Characters: **_

* * *

_**Quinta Ley de Murphy**_

_"Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto"_

* * *

—**¡Siento no poder ayudarte, Rouge, es que de verdad tengo prisa!**— Se lamento Amy, sacando al menos diez bolsas del maletero de su auto y dispuesta a colocarlas en la acera.

—**¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra ponerlas en la sucia acera!**— Grito Rouge antes de que Amy lo hiciera.

Ella, como buena amiga que no entiende un carajo a su amiga, se confundió.

—**¿Qué?**—Pregunto Amy sin entender lo que sucedía —_que era casi siempre_— y miro la acera —**Pero si esta limpia**.

_Y era cierto_.

Pero Rouge —_como buen cabezota que era. Según Amy, era por estar mucho tiempo con el cabeza de nudillos_—, no le hizo caso, y se cruzo de brazos.

_Como sea_.

—**Esta sucia ¿No lo ves?**— Señalo un pequeño puntito negro que se movía —**¡Mira! Allí hay una hormiga ¿Y Que significa eso? Que esta sucia**.

Y sin saber muy bien porque, Amy sintió lastima de la hormiga. Miro a Rouge con una ceja alzada.

—**No deberías salir tanto con Knuckles, Rouge. Se te esta pegando lo cabezota**— Dijo ella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—**Y tu no deberías estar tanto con el señor anti social**— Contraataco Rouge. Amy se sonrojo —**Se te esta pegando lo amargada**.

—**¡Rouge! Yo no estoy siempre con Shadow**— Dijo ella con voz más aguda de lo normal.

—**Claro, claro**— Dijo Rouge con ese tono condescendiente de darle la razón a los locos —**Y yo soy idiota**.

—**Cierras la boca o tiro las bolsas**— Dijo Amy seriamente levantando las bolsas, colgadas en cada brazo.

A Rouge se le cayó el alma al suelo.

—**No te atreverías**— Dijo Rouge con la voz quebrada.

Cuando vio eso, Amy pensó que alguien idiota —_como Knuckles… O Sonic_— podría creerle. Tenia que admitir que era muy buena actriz.

Pero ella era su amiga de la infancia —_se habían conocido porque Rouge no le había querido compartir su sándwich de atún, su favorito_— y sabia que solo era un mera actuación. Detrás de esa cara triste, había una bruja jodidamente mala.

_Como sea_.

—**Sabes que si**— Dijo Amy firmemente.

**"Carajo Shadow, la próxima vez que te vea con Amy, te pateare en las bolas" **Anoto mentalmente Rouge, al ver como el tipo al quien tendría que darle una patada en las bolas se parecía tanto a su _"buena"_ amiga.

—**Dámelas**— Pidió Rouge haciendo un puchero.

Y Amy no se hizo rogar.

Algo —_quiere decir muy_— bruscamente Amy le paso las bolsas, Rouge tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se cayeran al —_sucio, según ella_— suelo.

—**¡Que bruta eres, Amy!**— Grito Rouge mientras Amy se subía a su auto.

Y ya en movimiento, a unos cuantos metros de Rouge, pero sabiendo que ella la veía a la perfección, Amy le hizo un gesto no muy agradable con el dedo del medio.

Rouge bufo al ver esto. Y esa _cosa _decía llamarse _su_ _mejor amiga_. Obviamente tenía un tornillo flojo aquella chica.

_Como sea_.

Camino hasta la entrada de su casa y con su mano libre, la izquierda, —_y haciendo un movimiento bastante raro_— trato de buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de su corta falda de jean, sus llaves.

_No estaban_.

—**Maldita sea**— Susurro Rouge, al descubrir con un raro movimiento, que sus llaves estaban en el bolsillo opuesto.

* * *

_Esto no ha sido lo mas raro que he escrito (creo)._

_Espero que les haya gustado y eso (blah blah blah)._

_¿Un setsi Rouge-peluche?_

_**Bye**_.


End file.
